


I Don't Know You

by fortheloveoffic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoffic/pseuds/fortheloveoffic
Summary: "Takashi Shirogane. The man was a legend...He was just some foster kid who couldn’t keep a family for more than 3 months."A pre Kerberos fic about how Keith and Shiro met. Follows the current plot as of season 7.





	I Don't Know You

Takashi Shirogane. The man was a legend. He would be piloting the mission to Kerberos the first trip to the moons of Pluto of course Keith knew who he was. That didn’t mean that he had to show any hint of understanding as he walked through the doors of Ms Montera’s classroom though. In fact as Takashi walked through the door he began to shrink into himself. He would never be anything like the man before him. He was just some foster kid who couldn’t keep a family for more than 3 months. 

It didn’t mean he didn’t try though. At the beginning he would always be on his best behaviour. Always minding his manners and doing what he was told. Even if it was something ridiculous like he wasn’t allowed to eat dinner with the rest of the family and could have what was left if there was any or that he wasn’t allowed to close the door to his room no matter what. Hey, at least he got his own room this time! 

So when Takashi Shirogane walked into his classroom, Keith pretended that he didn’t have a clue who he was or what he was going to talk about. But as the tall man at the front of the classroom began to talk about how he was requesting students for the Galaxy Garrison Keith couldn’t not listen. It was the Galaxy Garrison! The top aerospace and engineering school in the world! Keith could only dream of going there. 

That's what it was and what it would always be Keith reminded himself. Just some stupid dream that he would never see come true. How could it? He was just some stupid foster kid with a bad reputation and barely passing grades. 

That’s when Takashi announced that they would be playing a video game, well technically it's a simulator but Keith doesn’t believe that true flying is something so easily replicated. Not that he would know from experience, he just felt it in his gut. 

Making his way outside with the rest of the class Keith took his time not wanting to have to go right away. Better wait and see how well everyone else fly’s than make an idiot out of himself in front of his hero. That's how Keith ended up going last and still somehow ending up making a stupid mistake. Well more of an illegal misteak. Once the cops finally caught up with him Keith finally realised what he had done. Just because his teacher said he wouldn’t be “right for the Garrison”, well now he really proved it by messing shit up so bad he could end up in prison. 

လလလလလလလ

Walking out of the detention centre was probably one of the oddest moments in Keith’s life so far. How had he been bailed out so quickly? There was no possible way that his foster mother would pick him up that fast. She probably would have left him for as long as possible just so that she wouldn’t need to feed him.

“Hey kid, wait a second, I think we need to have a little chat.” Shit, immediately tensing up Keith slowed and reluctantly turned around, is that how he got out of the detention centre, Takashi Shirogane? Why would he ever help him out after Keith literally stole his car? 

“Look, I’m sorry that I stole your car, but I have nothing that I can give you to make up for it. At this rate if you sued I think the foster system would just kick me out altogether”. Then at least Keith would have the freedom to make his own decisions; running away from his last home and living on the streets for six months proved that they might not always be the best decisions but the small taste of freedom gave Keith fulfillment that he had never known existed. 

“I just want to chat about what happened. No one is suing you. In fact I want to give you an opportunity.” Takashi had an odd dazed look on his face. One that Keith hadn’t seen since his first foster home with parents who chose him because they couldn’t have any kids of their own. They had looked at him like he was their world; at least until they found out they were pregnant five months later and Keith was shuttled back to the group home to wait for another placement. 

“And this opportunity is?” As unsure at Keith was he wasn’t going to waste a change to get out of the system. He has seen one to many unkind foster parents and siblings and just wanted to get out. Still he shouldn’t get his hopes up it's probably just a way to work off the fines he would have been charged. “The Garrison saw your results in the simulator, they want to give you a chance.”

လလလလလလလ

For the first time in his life Keith was happy. He had made a friend of Takashi “call be Shiro kido” Shirogane. He knew that after everything the world had thrown at him, he was finally getting what he deserved. A happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please feel free to leave a comment with some recommendations and/or feedback as I want to continue writing possibly adding a second part of this after the cannon plot.


End file.
